


Somewhere Before

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deja Vu, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets a little more than he bargained for when he meets a Japanese exchange student and his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Before

From the moment their chemistry teacher introduced the boy, Leo was sure they'd met. _Takumi Shirasagi, he just moved here from Japan but his English is near perfect._ The boy eyed him critically, Leo stared back and he was sure it was hate at first sight until they ended up having lunch together in the library. From there on out...well, he wouldn't consider them best friends (that honor went to Niles), but they had some things in common and Leo liked having someone to discuss academics with.

The next few days, Takumi pretty much tagged along with Leo, Niles and Odin. Sometimes his own friends would join them, other times not. They shared lunches, played a few games of chess, argued about books. It was comfortable, and all the while Leo kept trying to sort out that nagging feeling that they'd _done_ this before. _Your chess is like our shogi._

He couldn't place it, and he worried it would eventually drive him crazy until one afternoon when Takumi's older sister came to the house to pick him up.

"You must be Leo. Takumi's told me so much about you," the girl said. "My name's Hinoka." And Leo froze, flame-red hair and a fierce but caring gaze, white wings, a spear in her hands, trees bursting up from the ground. Graveyards, cherry trees, ghostly soldiers and floating lands. Things he remembered dreaming about once in a while, but in this moment they seemed more real than ever.

"I am. Leo, that is." His voice cracked, even though he outgrew that years ago. Now it was her turn to stand and stare, their eyes looking into each other. Feathers, vines, cherry blossoms, a dark canyon, an endless night. Intense discussions, words unknown but the feelings hot and tight in his chest.

"Leo...?"

"Hinoka, I-"

Takumi cleared his throat, jarring the mood. Leo wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or grateful for this.

"I'll see you tomorrow, buddy." Leo nodded, pulling himself fully back to the present.

"Right! You owe me another game of chess," he said. "Maybe tomorrow-"

"You can come over to our house," Hinoka cut in.

"I'll be there." His eyes met Hinoka's again, her cheeks flushed as red as his own. _She senses it, too. These visions, these dreams...she must know._ He wondered if his brother and sisters knew, they'd spoken of similar dreams. Maybe Takumi did as well.

"Have a nice evening," Hinoka said with a polite bow. Leo nodded, watching her retreating form and that of her white car as she drove down the street until the car was no more than a speck on the horizon. After that, he stared at the empty space until Camilla called him to dinner.

That night, he dreamed of flying on a white horse through clear, moonlit skies, fiery red hair tickling his cheek and filling his vision.


End file.
